


Guess That Hotty

by izthebookfreak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, dorks dorks dorks, i miss going outside, i write other dorks falling i love to distract me from being alone, we love making dorks fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izthebookfreak/pseuds/izthebookfreak
Summary: An unbelievably cute boy wants into the Dupin-Cheng bakery, and Marinette is head over heals. The only issue is... she can't figure out who he is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Guess That Hotty

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, the insomniac has another chapter in the works but writing is haaarrdddd so here's a one shot.

Marinette had seen this boy before. 

Blond, swooshy hair paired with gorgeous green eyes. His skin had been touched by the gods (just enough to be glowing but not enough to look like a carrot). He was working intently on something (taxes? rocket science? the Magma Carta for ant colony? it didn’t matter) while his perfect teeth nibbled on a multicolored pencil. And those  _ lips! _ When Marinette watched him mouth aimless words she didn’t think there was anything more perfect. This man was a flawless work of art.

And yet so familiar. As she wiped the spit pooling outside her mouth, Marinette couldn’t stop thinking she knew this boy. Marinette wasn’t sure if it was his golden locks or perfect skin, but she had definitely seen him before. 

“Hey, Alya. Come here,” Marinette called. 

Marinette was slumped on the café counter, her head resting in her hands. The girl was certain flour was rubbing onto her face, but she didn’t care. Her eyes narrowed, calculating possible explanations for this boy. 

Her trance was broken, however, when she felt Alya whip her with a rag. “Girl, I’ve been cleaning the back all by myself. What are you doing?”

She ignored the stinging sensation growing on her back. “Do you see that boy over there?” Marinette’s eyes remained fixed on God’s perfect creation.

Alya searched the lobby, “The blond hunk at table twelve?”

Marinette nodded, “Doesn’t he look familiar?”

The friend tilted her head, examining the boy in front of them. “Yeah,” her eyes squinted, “Who  _ is _ that guy?” Alya rested her arm on the display case, and slowly slid down its side. Soon, she was leaning as well, studying their mystery boy.

“Is he in our chemistry class?” Alya asked.

“There is no way he goes to school with us. No one that pretty goes to Françoise Dupont.”

“Maybe he’s just a regular?”

Marinette snorted, “Oh, I would know if he was a regular.”

Alya eyed her friend inquisitively but then focused back on the blond. “Thirsty,” she murmured.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

Marinette shoved her friend, flour flying off on Alya's apron and into the air. She could feel her face getting warm, “You’re unbelievable.” 

“Look,” Alya held up her hands in defense, “I wasn’t the one drooling over a customer.”

“We’re drooling over customers?”

The girls turned their heads to the left, in sync (very 80's) to see their good friend Nino lounging on the counter.

Alya gestured with her rag towards the handsome babe, “We’re playing ‘Guess the Hotty.’”

Nino turned his head and immediately his jaw went slack. “Damn, that is one beautiful man.” 

Marinette groaned, “But who _is_ he?”

“His jawline is exquisite,” the boy remarked. 

“He looks very familiar,” Alya reminded him.

Nino whistled long and low, “Are you seeing the bone structure?”

“NINO!”

The boy jumped, “Right, sorry. Focusing... now.”

And just like that, three teenagers spent an uncomfortable amount of time staring at the clear-skinned fox. The group cocked their heads and rattled their brains, but no solutions were found. 

“The library?” Nino offered.

“When do we ever go to the library?”

“Good point, good point.”

The investigation was only interrupted when Marinette’s father came to the storefront to restock the counter. 

“Girls!” Tom exclaimed, “Do I pay you to just stand around?”

Marinette waved a hand, dismissing his concern. “Look at table twelve.”

Tom Dupain’s eyes scanned the booths and tables until they rested on the green-eyed tempter. “Good gravy, is that what teenagers look like now?”

“But doesn’t he look like someone we know?”

Tom frowned, considering the boy in question before he shouted, “SABINE!”

After the wife appeared and the subject was further discussed, there was no disagreement: this boy was someone and no one was leaving until they figured it out.

Now, it is one thing to have two pretty girls staring at you, but five employees are quite another. Adrien came to this café for a quiet place to study, but it became hard for the boy to ignore several people watching his every move. He was used to random people looking at him, but he felt less like a famous model and more like a science experiment. He began to quickly pack up his belongings, hoping to escape this crazy restaurant. 

Adrien watched out of the corner of his eye as the workers collectively bicker before sending a large adult male to his table. The boy (afraid of being kidnapped or baked into a pie or whatever crimes happen at bakeries) attempted to sneak under the table, but the alarmingly tall baker blocked every exit. Slowly, the boy climbed back into his seat before smiling. “Hello, sir. Can I help you?”

“Hello, young boy!” the man’s voice was booming and  cheerful, which made everything slightly more terrifying. 

_ I am going to be baked into a _ pie.

“My daughter and her friends couldn’t help but notice you are quite an attractive fellow, and my team seems to think you look very familiar. I know this is slightly inappropriate, but we were wondering if you participated in any local yoga classes... or even competitive quilting.”

The boy blinked and, after careful processing, smiled, and said, “Oh, I’m Adrien Agreste.”

An eruption of sighs was audible from the other side of the restaurant, and Adrien watched as money was being passed around between the workers. It looked as if the mother was receiving most of the pot.

“The model?” the man’s face was beaming, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Yeah, I worked for my father’s company when I was younger, but now I'm in school.” Adrien picked up his empty plate and gestured it towards the baker, “You make very good food.”

The baker’s eyes widened, “Oh, thank you so much! This batch of macarons was actually made by my daughter.” He pointed at the paler girl at the counter. Adrien lightly waved, and she ducked behind the display case. The man leaned down by Adrien and whispered in his ear, “She’s single, just so you know.”

Heat tickled the boy’s face, and he coughed, “Good to know, sir.”

The man smiled awkwardly for a moment (a very long moment that made Adrien extremely uncomfortable) and then held up a single finger, “One moment.” Adrien watched as the baker shuffled to his counter. He frowned while watching assorted goods being ushered into a paper bag. Adrien was starting to sweat,  _ Is this a drug deal?  _

Suddenly, the man yelled, “Marinette!” and his daughter popped up from her hiding place. The bag was dropped in her hands, and she was shoved over to his table. Red-faced, eyes on the ground, the girl quickly walked over to Adrien. 

“My dad wanted me to give you this,” she gently placed the bag onto his table. “It’s a sampler of our best-sellers... to apologize for all of us staring at you.”

Adrien smiled, nudging the bag back, “Oh, it’s really no issue. It happens a lot.”

“Oh, no. We insist,” she shook her head. “Besides, you need to come back and tell me your favorite.”

“Oh really?” Adrien raised an eyebrow. 

The girl’s eyes widened, red taking over her face. “I mean- if you want- you don’t have to- I was just-”

Her babbles were interrupted by Adrien erupting into laughter, “I would love to try more food. I’ll be back next week.”

The boy collected his things and left table twelve. With another sly wave, Adrien slipped out of the restaurant, leaving Marinette’s mouth ajar. Her mind was running in circles and there was one thought at the center.

She needed to be working next Thursday.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with these dorks. Writing about them distracts me from the country's impeding doom and the fact I hasn't seen my boyfriend in two weeks :/
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave kudos and do all the things I still don't quite understand.  
> Don't forget to check out my tumblr!
> 
> Much love, my dear friends,
> 
> -Iz


End file.
